


Fire

by kingseijuro



Series: Keithtober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keithtober 2018, M/M, Nightmares, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseijuro/pseuds/kingseijuro
Summary: Keith has an awful nightmare, one that reminds him of his traumas a little too much.Day two for Keithtober!





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting at day 2... But I'm doing Keithtober! Hope you enjoy!

The air was crisp, the smell of something burning filling Keith's nostrils and immediately sending chills through his spine. He was sitting on the ground, sand glistening in the moonlight as it was tossed around in the air by the light wind. He recognized these hills of sand. They were near his home back on Earth. 

 

Keith quickly stood up, hands swatting his sides to wipe off the sand stuck to his pants. A quiet rasping sound carried in the wind as the rough, worn out skin of his palms scraped against his skinny jeans. He looked down to notice footprints. A child's footprints, to be exact. But he never saw kids around here. 

 

_ What the hell was going on?  _

 

Keith's eyes narrowed in determination at the footprints and without a second thought, he followed them. He was careful to walk next to them so his much larger feet wouldn't destroy them. He wasn't sure sure why, but he felt like he shouldn't destroy them. He  _ wanted _ them there. 

 

Soon enough, the trail stopped. Keith's eyes widened as they lifted from the ground. He breath hitched in his throat and it felt like his heart stopped for a second. His eyes immediately caught the bright light of the fire, then the dark cloud of smoke rising into the air, then his house; burning. Black ash with small sparks of orange and yellow floated in the air, the wind carrying them ruthlessly towards Keith. 

 

Then, his eyes fell down to a little boy, sitting down on the ground. It took him a moment to realized it was his younger self, shaking and eyes wide staring at his house. Ash sat miscellaneously in his dark, messy hair as it waved in the wind slightly. 

 

Without thinking, Keith immediately moved over to his younger self. But half-way there he ran into something, a light blue circle dissipating from the impact sight. An invisible wall. He was stuck, watching his younger self in so much terror he couldn't even scream. Keith growled and slammed his fist against the wall, another circle appearing and slowly fading. 

 

Keith quickly looked up from his younger self as a loud crash came from his house, lumber tumbling and falling to the ground from a lopsiding pile. His breaths became heavier as he bordered panic, staring intently at his house. He slammed his fist on the wall again and a growl slipped past his clenched teeth. “Ugh- c'mon!”

 

Then, a man- no, Galra, walked up to his younger self. He was tall and roughed up, a mean look in his eyes and a wicked grin cracking in his cheeks to show his sharp teeth that glowed in the moonlight. The galra grabbed his younger self by the arm and lifted him from the ground, the boy immediately kicking at the galra and screaming as he tried to get away. 

 

A small, deep chuckle was the last thing Keith heard before everything went black. 

 

—

 

Keith pushed himself to a sit immediately, right hand reaching up and gripping at the fabric covering his chest. His breaths were heavy and labored as he tried to catch his, heart thumping loudly in his ears. It hurt his chest it was thumping so quick. Beads of sweat covered his forehead and made his dark locks stick to his light skin. His eyes were wide as he shook. 

—

 

The sudden jolt of movement startled the man laying next to Keith awake. “K-Keith, baby, what's wrong?” Shiro immediately sat up, human hand finding the small of Keith's back and rubbing soothingly up his spine. It didn't take long to realize Keith had a nightmare. He's had so many, the reaction practically carved into his mind at this point. “Baby, it's okay… It was just a nightmare, I'm here. You're safe.”

 

Shiro tried to soothe Keith. It broke his heart to see his lover like this, distraught and barely able to talk. Keith immediately fell into Shiro's arms as he hid into Shiro's chest, tears soaking the fabric. 

 

But Shiro didn't care. He want to be there for Keith through everything, including his nightmares. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this angst! More to come(:


End file.
